Kirata Yalsmen
=Core= True Name: Anaya Dawnrunner Jr Used Name: Kirata Yalsmen Height:6'4 Appearance: Dark pink skin, long white hair, white eyes and a mask that covers the face. =History= Creation and Birth As the third war came to a close, the elder night elf Dawnrunner and his wife Anaya finally were able to fulfill there dreams of settling in Ashenvale and starting the family they dreamed of. As the years passed, Anaya and Dawnrunner lived in peace and harmony while adjusting to the concept of age, sickness and death. However soon a problem arose, Anaya had fallen ill with a fatal disease. Terrified of losing his wife forever Dawnrunner went to the most powerful priests in the land and asked them for aid. Sadly the priest were too busy with their own problems, the third war had brought huge amounts of death and decay to the forest of both Felwood and Ashenvale and they no choice to but choose the land over Anaya. So Dawnrunner was forced to watch his wife die. Enraged and heartbroken at the loss of his dear wife. Dawnrunner abandoned his two children and ventured to the Eastern Kingdoms in search of anyone or anything that could bring Anaya back to his arms. In his travels he came upon the man who said he has a way to bring Anaya back: Mekengineer Thermaplugg. In exchange for all the gold he could spare. Thermaplugg took the lock of Anaya's hair that Dawnrunner kept with him, fused it with the blood of countless demons and created a replica of Anaya, her clone, and gave her the title "Kirata," meaning "Renewed Lover." Thermaplugg also branded her with his mark: a half gear on the left side of her face. Aquiring the Name "Yalsmen" When Kirata turned six,(Being a clone, she ages faster than most people) she overheard Thermaplugg talking to Dawnrunner about how she was created. Shocked at the fact that she was a replica of some long dead woman, Kirata took her belongings and left Gnomergan. Dawnrunner was left with nothing, forcing him to return to Kalimdor. Kirata traveled for five years, picking up many skills as did. She learned the way of the bow, how to use polearms and most importantly, the way of the hunter. After her escape she was captured by a human slaver and sold the noble Zevra Dailen Yalsmen. It turned out that the Yalsmen were a extremely noble line of paladins that along with Uther the Lightbringer and Alonsus Faol formed the Knights of the Silver Hand. Zev had bought her to be a housemaid and so Kirata spent all her time cleaning and washing for Zev's wife and three children. Around this time, the plague had hit Lordaeron and the undead were snuffing out all human life. Zev and his family were called to the front, leaving Kirata alone in the mansion. Seeing that this was her chance to escape, she took what food and clothes she could steal and in one act of hatred, burned down her master's estate. Meeting the Silver Dawn While Kirata wandered the world, she came across the house known as the Silver Dawn. Interested in such a formation of people, she decided to venture into there stronghold and find out. There she met many people such as the warrior Alastor, Sir Dathan and Lady Kiraadamma. They took a liking to her instantly and offered membership to the order. She accepted. Through the months she spent there many members of the dawn took an interest to her and the mask she carried. However on the request of Kiraadamma they would not ask her to remove it. Fratres in Arma After awhile Kirata bid the Silver Dawn goodbye to seek more adventures than what she had in their little home. Kirata soon joined up with the Fratres in Arma. With them Kirata went deep into the Molten Core as well into the Lair of Onyixa. When the Fratres were on the verge of disbandment however. Kirata silently left the order and returned to her solitary ways. The Burning Crusade With the Dark Portal opening and the way to Outland clear. Kirata has joined the countless others to seek adventure in the shattered world. Little does she know that other members of the Yalsmen Family are going as well. Category: Alliance Category: Night Elf category: Hunter